


Commedia all'italiana

by raxilia_running



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Post-World War I, Slice of Life, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: “Sei un coglione!”. Feliciano riuscì a schivare, all’ultimo secondo, il colapasta volante che era stato lanciato al suo indirizzo e, solo dopo essersi riparato dietro al divano del soggiorno, si azzardò a replicare a quella frase ben poco lusinghiera, con un timido pigolio di protesta."[Agosto 1919 - Qualche settimana prima dell'impresa di Fiume]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic, che si ambienta nell'Agosto del 1919, si riferisce a un episodio accaduto all'indomani del Trattato di Versailles quando l'Italia ricevette alcune delle famose "terre irredente" ma non Fiume e la Dalmazia, che furono assegnate al nascente stato della Iugoslavia [a cui Lovino allude nella fanfic, parlando della "tizia nuova"]. Ora ora... Prima di scrivere un paio di note grammaticali per farvi capire le parole dette in dialetto da Lovino, un'avvertenza: ho cercato di mantenermi il più IC possibile, adeguando persino il tono della narrazione all'indole dei due fratelli Italiani.
> 
> **Cenni dialettali:**  
>  **Tu si nu baccalà, fatt’e finito:** Tu sei un completo stoccafisso  
>  **Ca ti si fatt arravuglià ra chilli quatt strunz:** Che ti sei fatto imbrogliare da quei quattro stronzi  
>  **Nu fess comm'a te ra fottere:** Un fesso come te da fregare  
>  **Chelle quatt cap'e cazz:** Quelle quattro teste di cazzo

«Sei un coglione!».

Feliciano riuscì a schivare, all’ultimo secondo, il colapasta volante che era stato lanciato al suo indirizzo e, solo dopo essersi riparato dietro al divano del soggiorno, si azzardò a replicare a quella frase ben poco lusinghiera con un timido pigolio di protesta.

«Ma… Fratellone! Io pensavo che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che…».

«Cazzate!» replicò acidamente un ragazzo in tutto e per tutto uguale alla Nazione Italiana, salvo per i capelli, più scuri e per l’indole decisamente meno socievole.

«Tu _pensi_?! Ma fammi il piacere! **_Tu si nu baccalà, fatt’e finito_**!».

«Ma… Fratellone! Se mi lasciassi il tempo di spiegare…» esclamò con voce stridula Feliciano, mentre Lovino si arrampicava sulla spalliera del divano scalandola come se fosse uno dei monti dell’Appennino, per poi afferrare quella testa tremante, di cui soltanto un ciuffo attorcigliato spuntava da dietro lo schermo del mobile.

Romano ignorò i sentiti lamenti di dolore che sfuggirono dalle labbra del fratello minore, quando lo afferrò per i capelli costringendolo a tirarsi decisamente in piedi e ad abbandonare quella posa inginocchiata che assumeva fin troppo spesso e volentieri, soprattutto quando c’era da andare a chiedere un favore a uno dei loro fratelli più grandi.

Come se non si potesse combattere per ottenere quei quattro stramaledetti fazzoletti di terra che tanto ingiustamente erano stati loro sottratti!

Non che non comprendesse i timori di Veneziano: a cominciare da quel maniaco di Francis, sembravano essere tutti lì, in agguato, pronti a metter loro le mani addosso per portar via tutto quello che possedevano. Ma c’erano modi e modi di affrontare la faccenda, invece di mettersi a piagnucolare.

Si poteva, per esempio, dar fuoco a tutti i loro covoni di paglia e poi darsi alla macchia. No, non si sarebbe trattato di una fuga ma di una _virile ritirata_.

Ma andarle a spiegare certe cose, a quell’inetto di suo fratello, era tutta fatica sprecata: non le capiva mica, lui, certe sottigliezze!

«Spiegare che cosa?! **_Ca ti si fatt arravuglià ra chilli quatt strunz?!_** ».

Di fronte al ringhio sprezzante del fratello Feliciano piegò le labbra in una tremante smorfia di dispiacere e di incomprensione. Quando Lovino cominciava a parlare in quell’astruso dialetto delle sue parti, a lui risultava abbastanza difficile riuscire a capire cosa stesse dicendo. Anche se immaginava che non si trattasse di complimenti e teneri incoraggiamenti.

Gli si spezzava il cuore a vedere suo fratello tanto arrabbiato: avrebbe voluto essere meno codardo per dimostrargli che anche lui sapeva farsi valere ma quando provava a fare la voce grossa tutto quello che ne veniva fuori era un tono di voce decisamente capriccioso.

E dire che ci aveva provato, la primavera precedente, a pestare i piedi per terra e a farsi valere alla Conferenza a Parigi. Per un attimo aveva persino creduto che i fratelloni e quel tizio dai modi esaltati che veniva dall’altra parte dell’Oceano gli avrebbero dato retta.

E invece…

«Ma Francis e Arthur mi avevano promesso che avrebbero mantenuto la parola! Avevamo persino firmato quel Patto!» provò a giustificarsi Feliciano, fissando il fratello maggiore con gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

Lovino scosse la testa, ancora più incazzato di fronte alla reazione totalmente infantile del fratello minore. Perché quello stupido non urlava e non reagiva, picchiandolo e imprecandogli contro, invece di trasformarsi in un mucchietto tremante di panni? Perché doveva sempre essere così disgustosamente pacifico? Era normale che poi si facesse mettere i piedi in testa da tutti e loro due si ritrovassero, ogni santa volta, la casa invasa da ospiti indesiderati che aprivano tutti i cassetti, portandosi via ogni cosa preziosa che trovassero.

«Ah! Quelle due serpi infami! Mariuoli matricolati che cercano soltanto **_nu fess comm’a te ra fottere_**!» replicò sprezzante Romano, lasciando finalmente la presa sui capelli del fratello che si accasciò miserevolmente sul bordo del divano, tirando un mezzo sospiro di sollievo.

«Come cazzo fai a fidarti ancora di quei due?! Promesso, promesso… Ma che promettere! Quelli ti avrebbero detto che ti regalavano anche la Luna, pur di mandarci tutti quanti a farci ammazzare da quei crucchi mangia-patate! Ma tu vuoi fare sempre di testa tua, coglione!».

Era singolare come Lovino dimenticasse, all’improvviso, di aver caldamente incoraggiato il fratello minore a scendere in guerra anche a costo di affrontare gli Austriaci imbracciando i fucili a tappi con cui giocavano i bambini; tutto, pur di recuperare quelle terre che ancora mancavano, quelle zone strategicamente preziose che Roderich si rifiutava di restituire loro.

E non era solo quello, il punto: c’era da dimostrare a quegli infamoni che loro meritavano rispetto, Sant’Iddio! Erano o non erano i discendenti di Nonno Roma?!

Ma Feliciano non aveva cuore di riprendere il fratello su quel particolare, anche se lo aveva appoggiato in quell’assurda impresa; anche se lo aveva mandato da solo fino a Londra a parlare con Arthur e Francis, i tanto detestati fratelli maggiori.

La Nazione non comprendeva tutto quell’astio da parte del fratello maggiore: in fondo, Inghilterra e Francia gli erano sembrati persino più educati del solito in quell’occasione. Francis si era sperticato in una serie di galanterie degne del più consumato dei playboy e Arthur gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla e gli aveva persino offerto una delle sue pietanze condite con abbondante salsa alla menta.

Pietanza che lui aveva rifiutato con tutti i sentimenti perché, davvero, la cucina del fratellone inglese non si poteva proprio sopportare.

«Ma io credevo che sarebbe andato tutto bene…» piagnucolò dispiaciuto Feliciano, coprendosi la testa con le mani e preparandosi all’ennesimo scoppio d’ira del fratello maggiore.

Che arrivò, puntuale come un orologio svizzero.

«Credevi, credevi… Il problema tuo è proprio questo! Tu credi troppo e pensi zero!» replicò in uno strillo rauco Lovino, scavalcando il divano e afferrando il fratello per la collottola.

«Ma abbiamo persino firmato un contratto…» provò a fargli notare la Nazione Italiana, ormai quasi senza fiato.

«Ah!» sbottò Lovino, mollando di botto la presa sul suo collo e mettendosi le mani sui fianchi, in una delle sue tipiche pose da spaccone. «Il contratto! Fesserie! Le carte scritte quelli là le usano per pulircisi il culo!».

Feliciano strizzò appena gli occhi, ascoltando le violente e in parte incomprensibili imprecazioni del fratello maggiore: sembrava quasi un consumato attore teatrale, quando si lanciava in quei monologhi rabbiosi e pieni di minacce che si risolvevano, puntualmente, in un nulla di fatto.

Ce l’aveva nel sangue, Romano, quel modo di fare melodrammatico, quell’atteggiamento istrionico che rendeva ogni suo ingresso e ogni sua affermazione colorata e colorita e Veneziano aveva sempre ammirato quel suo modo di fare, tanto più che a lui non riusciva proprio di essere tanto spregiudicato e spavaldo.

«E poi, ti avevo detto o non ti avevo detto di dare addosso a quei fessi? Scommetto che te ne sei stato lì in un angolino, come tuo solito, mentre quelli si spartivano la torta per i cazzi loro!».

Lovino assunse un tono particolarmente rancoroso mentre sputava fuori quelle parole, con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo. In un modo, tutto suo e tutto contorto, l’Italiano detestava che maltrattassero suo fratello minore. Lo aveva sempre profondamente infastidito il fatto che Feliciano si facesse tiranneggiare da tutti quei bulli, più grossi di loro. E lui, maledizione, non era mai stato abbastanza forte per proteggere se stesso, figurarsi se ce la faceva ad aiutare anche il fratello!

«No… Io… Io ho fatto qualcosa!» esclamò all’improvviso Veneziano, prendendo coraggio e riguadagnando una posizione quasi eretta. Si sentì orgoglioso, per un attimo, di poter dimostrare all’irascibile fratello maggiore che anche lui riusciva a fare qualcosa di buono.

Socchiuse gli occhi, in un improvviso impeto di gioia all’idea di poter favorevolmente impressionare Lovino, e poi esclamò: «Io ho protestato! Quando loro hanno detto che non volevano darmi la Dalmazia, mi sono alzato!».

«E…?» lo incalzò il fratello maggiore, senza dargli tempo di riprendere fiato. Era sempre stato impaziente e il fatto che Veneziano fosse così _lento_ , non contribuiva a renderlo più tollerante.

«E me ne sono andato dalla sala! Gli ho detto chiaramente che se non volevano ascoltarmi, io non avrei più parlato con loro! Così senza di me non avrebbero continuato la riunione e sarebbero stati costretti a venire a cercarmi!».

Il quasi sorriso di approvazione, che stava per spuntare sul viso di Lovino, si spense rapidamente di fronte all’espressione spaventosamente contrita che il viso di Feliciano assunse quando la Nazione ricominciò a parlare, stavolta notevolmente più confusa.

«Però… Ecco… Quando sono tornato nella sala delle conferenze loro… Loro non mi avevano aspettato e avevano già deciso tutto da soli…».

Veneziano pareva davvero dispiaciuto; non riusciva a raccapezzarsi, non riusciva a capire come fosse stato possibile: credeva che lo avrebbero aspettato, che avrebbero capito anche le sue ragioni, senza che ci fosse bisogno di sbattere i piedi per terra e diventare violenti. C’erano sempre modi meno drastici di risolvere le dispute, no?

«C… Che cosa?!» tuonò Lovino, afferrando il fratello minore per il braccio e fissandolo torvamente. «Chi cazzo ti ha suggerito questa idea deficiente?!».

«Ma… Ecco… Io… Sidney e Vittorio Emanuele avevano detto che così ci avrebbero ascoltato! Noi… Noi abbiamo vinto! Credevo… Il Fratellone Francia aveva detto che eravamo importanti, come loro… Che… Che ci avrebbero ascoltato…».

Più Feliciano piagnucolava e più il fratello maggiore si sentiva saltare i nervi di fronte a quelle parole che erano più brucianti della soda caustica: ancora una volta erano stati offesi, umiliati e presi in giro da quei poco di buono. Ancora una volta si ritrovavano in un angolino, il capo cosparso di cenere, a farsi ridere dietro come se fossero gli ultimi dei cretini!

«Col cazzo che ci avrebbero ascoltato! E tu stai a dar retta a quei coglioni dei tuoi ministri! Te li raccomando, quei due!» si agitò Lovino, puntando un dito in aria con fare minaccioso.

«Abbiamo vinto, dici?!» strillò, mollando la presa sul suo braccio e sferrando un pugno sul tavolo al suo fianco.

«Ah! Tutte stronzate! C’hanno pigliato tutti quanti per culo! Altro che vincitori! È stata una _vittoria mutilata_!» tuonò indignato, rovesciando una sedia per terra.

«Fratellone!» esclamò spaventato Feliciano, sobbalzando al rumore della sedia che cadeva per terra.

«Ma… Hai parlato di nuovo con Gabriele?» si azzardò a chiedere cercando di distrarre il fratello ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu un sonoro strillo e l’ennesima imprecazione.

«Cazzo ti fotte con chi ho parlato?! Lo sai anche tu che è così! Ci hanno soltanto sfruttati, spremuti come limoni! E poi hanno fatto tutto per i cazzi loro! Come sempre!».

Veneziano sapeva che il fratello non parlava poi tanto a vanvera, quando si lamentava di essere stato dissanguato dalla guerra. Se non fosse stato per il suo intervento dopo Caporetto, se la sarebbero vista davvero brutta e forse ora, chissà, sarebbero stati di nuovo divisi, ognuno in una casa diversa.

Era proprio ricordando quello che era successo sul Monte Grappa che la Nazione non poteva fare a meno di sorridere, certa che, nonostante tutte quelle parole pesanti, Romano ci tenesse a lui. Era arrivato a dargli manforte, dopo averlo riempito di insulti, certo, ma lo aveva fatto. E anche se convivevano assieme soltanto da sessant’anni, poco alla volta Feliciano stava cominciando a capire tante cose di lui: quante cose avessero in comune, nonostante certe diversità profonde, e come, in fondo al cuore Romano ci tenesse al fratello minore quanto questi ci teneva a lui, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura.

«Ma io credevo che se me ne fossi andato loro… Avrebbero capito…» cercò di spiegarsi Feliciano ma Lovino lo zittì categoricamente, facendogli segno di tacere con una mano.

«Tutte stronzate! Ah! Capire? Cazzo vuoi che capiscano **_chelle quatt cap’e cazz_**?! Altro che andartene! Avresti dovuto infilargli una bella salva di tric-e-trac sotto il cuscino delle sedie e poi vedi se con il culo in fiamme non ti davano subito retta!».

L’Italiano dai capelli scuri scoppiò in una sonora risata, le mani premute sui fianchi e un piede appoggiato sulla sedia ancora rovesciata a terra, sentendosi profondamente orgoglioso di quella marachella, che a lui pareva un colpo di mano degno del più consumato generale di divisione.

Feliciano lo osservò, rapito, sentendosi improvvisamente tanto sciocco a confronto di quel fratello maggiore che sapeva escogitare sempre idee così pittoresche per farla pagare ai fratelloni tutte le volte che cominciavano a fare i bulli.

«Beh, ma… Posso sempre andare adesso! C’è una cassa di bombe a mano e mortaretti giù in cantina, invece di farci i fuochi d’artificio per Capodanno possiamo andare a casa del fratellone Francia a fare una festa!» ribatté Veneziano, con il fare più baldanzoso che riuscisse ad avere, pur di dimostrare al fratello maggiore che era pronto a ogni pazzia per seguire i suoi consigli.

«Uè!» esclamò scandalizzato Lovino che era spaccone, sì, ma non aveva ancora sviluppato malsane tendenze suicide.

«Andiamoci piano!» lo richiamò, afferrando il fratello minore per la collottola e tirandoselo contro il petto. «Non è il caso di commettere pazzie, qua!».

Romano conosceva Francis abbastanza bene da sapere _quanto fosse vendicativo_ e fargli uno scherzetto del genere, quando pareva che non avesse trovato abbastanza capri espiatori per tutti i danni che la guerra gli aveva procurato, non era affatto saggio.

«Ma tu prima avevi detto che dovevo farmi sentire…» si provò a protestare Feliciano, agitandosi scompostamente nella ferrea stretta del fratello.

«Quello che ho detto prima non conta. Il passato è passato e… Adesso… Adesso è troppo tardi, ecco!» cercò di giustificarsi Romano e la sua voce si fece notevolmente più incerta mentre, per un attimo, a Veneziano sorgeva il sospetto che il fratello maggiore avesse… Paura?

Ma no, era assurdo, il fratellone Lovino era sempre così sicuro di quello che diceva, che non avrebbe mai potuto essere pauroso come lo era lui!

L’ammirazione, però, rendeva poco obiettivo lo sguardo dell’Italiano che, se avesse osservato con più attenzione il ragazzo che aveva di fronte, si sarebbe accorto di come fosse impallidito al pensiero di come le altre Nazioni li avrebbero puniti, se solo si fossero permessi di combinare un simile scherzetto.

«E quindi… Ce ne restiamo senza far niente?» chiese alla fine Feliciano, con un’espressione mogia in viso.

«Non dire stronzate!» lo richiamò sonoramente Lovino, afferrandolo per le spalle e scuotendolo fino a costringerlo ad alzare il volto e a ricambiare il suo sguardo arrabbiato. Quell’arrendersi così facilmente del fratello minore non era per lui una bella vista, anzi, spesso gli risultava anche più insopportabile del suo essere così… Così tanto ingenuo verso il mondo che li circondava!

«La Dalmazia… L’hanno data a quella là, vero? Quella tizia nuova che se ne sta appollaiata dall’altra parte dell’Adriatico, a fissarti Trieste in quel modo osceno, vero?!».

Feliciano annuì appena, tremando di fronte a quell’impeto di improvvisa gelosia del fratello maggiore. Lovino aveva un bel dire che di lui non gliene fregava una beneamata mazza ma se qualche altra Nazione provava ad avvicinarsi troppo, chissà perché, diventava spaventosamente violento…

«Bene! Allora, adesso che sta finendo l’estate, faremo una bella sorpresa a tutti quanti!».

Gli occhi di Lovino furono attraversati da un lampo di divertita malignità, mentre il fratello minore lo osservava, pesantemente perplesso.

«Ma… Fratellone, credevo volessi fargli un dispetto, non mandarli in villeggiatu…».

«Sta zitto, coglione!» lo rimbeccò l’Italiano, senza dargli tempo di finire la frase.

«Non sto parlando di _quel genere_ di sorprese! Sto pensando di rifilargli un bel pacco di quelli che non si scorderanno facilmente!».

Romano si sfregò le mani, immensamente compiaciuto, già pregustando con sadico piacere il modo in cui quei parrucconi sarebbero saltati dalle loro sedie, quando lui e il fratello minore avessero messo in atto un’azione che sarebbe sembrata così maledettamente _inoffensiva_ da evitargli la possibilità di una qualsiasi rappresaglia.

«Andremo a Fiume a piantare una delle nostre belle bandiere tricolore! Consideralo un addobbo di Natale fuori stagione!».

«Devo chiamare l’esercito?» replicò Feliciano, poco convinto all’idea di dover richiamare i suoi soldati e mandarli di nuovo in guerra, come se già non fosse stato difficile riprendersi dai postumi di quella, orribile, appena passata.

«Ma no, ma no, ma no! Immensa testa di cazzo, torna qui!» lo richiamò Lovino, palesemente terrorizzato.

Se avessero messo in campo l’esercito, la loro azione sarebbe equivalsa a una dichiarazione di guerra in piena regola e non era quello che lui voleva! Era solo un maledetto dispetto che voleva compiere, una stupidissima scaramuccia per dar fastidio a tutti quei buffoni che si erano presi gioco di loro.

«Manderemo Gabriele! Lo sai che il ragazzo scalpita, no? Lo manderemo a Fiume a ricordare alla nuova arrivata che quella zona è _roba nostra_! E se qualcuno protesterà, cazzi suoi! Ah! È un piano magnifico! Non potranno mai incolpare noi per l’iniziativa di quattro civili esaltati! Glielo metteremo in culo!».

Lovino scoppiò a ridere soddisfatto, suonando una pesantissima pacca sulla spalla del fratello minore che si lasciò trascinare da quell’improvviso moto d’ilarità, lieto che Romano non fosse più arrabbiato.

«Allora, non ce l’hai più con me, fratellone?» esclamò felice Veneziano, aggrappandosi al braccio del fratello maggiore.

«Bah! Figurati se sto qui a perder tempo incazzandomi con te, cretino!» replicò burberamente Romano, ostentando un atteggiamento ostinatamente rude per non lasciarsi andare ad alcuna delle odiate smancerie con il fratello minore.

«Allora stanotte dormiamo insieme, eh?!» saltellò allegramente Feliciano, senza neanche fare caso ai tentativi di Lovino di tenerlo a distanza.

«No! Perché sei un coglione e devi imparare a farti valere!» protestò l’Italiano, sfilandosi dalla stretta del fratello e dirigendosi verso la stanza da letto con passo meccanico, una smorfia ingrugnata sul viso, mentre cercava di ignorare le proteste dispiaciute di Veneziano.

Andava sempre a finire così, fra loro due: nonostante tutte le incomprensioni, nonostante tutte quelle vicissitudini che, ogni volta, sembravano mettersi d’accordo per allontanare l’uno dall’altro, si ritrovavano, alla fine di tutto, di nuovo in quella grande casa, chi a saltellare felice e chi a lamentarsi che si poteva avere qualcosa di più. Il passato, quello, sembravano sempre lasciarselo alle spalle con quella tendenza un po’ a dimenticarsi di tutti gli sbagli e un po’ a vivere alla buona, guardando sempre un millimetro più avanti.

Ché, in fondo, un po’ di quella stramaledetta tranquillità senza più guerre, un giorno credevano che l’avrebbero trovata pure loro.


End file.
